femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meredith Preminger (Monk)
Meredith Preminger (Emma Caulfield) is the main villainess from Monk episode 3.06: "Mr. Monk and the Girl Who Cried Wolf" (airdate July 30, 2004). Introduction Meredith Preminger was Sharona Fleming's creative writing teacher, and she was first shown in her class while one of her students was reciting a story he had written. Sharona, who recently had a vision of a murder victim in a parking garage, asked Meredith about her grade on her own paper, only for Meredith to reply that Sharona never turned it in. Following more experiences, Sharona went to Meredith later on and informed her that she would be dropping her class, much to Meredith's dismay, as she praised Sharona's work. During their conversation, Sharona sees the murdered man again and points him out to Meredith, who stated that no one was there.. Heel Turn Later that evening, Meredith was at her home dining with her husband, Maxwell Preminger; serving a bowl of tomato soup. In response to Maxwell's question about her work, Meredith commented that she was taking the day off, and it was this point that Maxwell began gasping for breath during the conversation. Meredith began turning heel by revealing that she poisoned Maxwell's soup and watching as her husband fatally succumbed to her handiwork, and afterwards, a man--later revealed as Denny Graf, a security guard at Sharona's school--emerged and revealed himself as Meredith's lover, as well as the "murder victim" Sharona had been seeing. The villainous couple toasted to Sharona, with Meredith commenting that Sharona was vital to their plan's success, solidifying Meredith's heel turn. As Monk's summation revealed, Meredith noticed Sharona's story, "The Fatal Recipe," while grading papers some time ago. The story was about a woman who poisons her husband, and after reading it, Meredith decided to use the story as part of her plan to murder her own husband, Maxwell. Just like in Sharona's story, the evil Meredith poisoned Maxwell's soup with an untraceable substance, but to keep Sharona off her tracks, she sent Denny to pose as a murder victim that only she can see, making Sharona question her sanity. Meredith and Denny also broke into Sharona's apartment and rearrange her things to make Sharona think she's unorganized. Meredith held a wake for her husband when she was interrogated by Adrian Monk, with the villainess denying the claims against her. However, after Sharona discovers that her second draft of her creative writing story was replaced, she ended up finding the original draft when it was used as crumpled up packaging paper, which results in both Meredith and Denny being arrested. Quotes *"(Maxwell: "Don't you have a class?") I'm taking the night off. (Maxwell: "That's a first.") How would you know? You'd have to be paying attention to know something like that. (Maxwell: "Meredith, don't start. Are you sick?") No. But you are. In fact I'll be calling the paramedics in about 2 and half to 3 minutes. (Maxwell: "What for?") Maxwell, you're going to have a heart attack." (Meredith Preminger revealing to her husband, Maxwell, that she poisoned him) Gallery Meredith Preminger 2.png Meredith in Black.jpg|Meredith posing as a "grieving widow" Category:2000s Category:Adulteress Category:Betrayer Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Poison Category:Murderer Category:Teacher Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested